


Now we're thinking of where we're gonna eat.

by Basttop



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Dan loves chicken, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interviews, Kyle is not that good of a cook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basttop/pseuds/Basttop
Summary: Dan didn't know how many interviews they already had done this week. But he was bored out of his mind. The questions were all so mundane and extremely uncreative.So Dan zones out and goes to his happy place.





	Now we're thinking of where we're gonna eat.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is all [Banana's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana84/pseuds/Banana84) fault because she sent me  
> [this gif](https://bast-top.tumblr.com/post/165720207348) of Dan. 
> 
> It's a short fluffy fic but I hope you'll enjoy it.

Dan didn't know how many interviews they already had done this week. But he was bored out of his mind. The questions were all so mundane and extremely uncreative. 'What can you tell us about the new album?' 'Where did you get the idea for your last album from?' How do you guys handle the fame?' 

It were questions they had answered many times before and honestly? Dan was a bit fed up with them. He did like to talk about his work but if it were these generic question that could have been asked any other successful band, Dan just lost his interest. 

So he let the others talk.

Of course he was the one who wrote most of the lyrics. But his band mates knew him. And knew his writing. They could answer these questions just as well as he could.

He thought about going home. After this interview they had a few days off. He and Kyle could go relax for a bit. Maybe the even could go to KFC together. They could order a large bucket of chicken. 

His stomach started growling only thinking about chicken. He really loved any kind of chicken. If it was fried or cooked. On a sandwich or in the shape of nuggets. He loved sleeping and hated waking up. But for chicken you could wake him any time.

Yes he really loved eating chicken. 

"What?" The interviewer asked him.

And apparently he said that last bit out loud.

He looked around and saw Kyle looking at him with a fond expression on his face and sneakily mouthing an 'love you'.

Dan smiled awkwardly at the interview, "yeah, I just eh... thought I'd share something about myself you guys didn't know?" 

"Sure. Of course. Thank you for sharing, I think," the interviewer responded confused.

Woody took over answering the real question the interview had asked and Dan could relax and think about his love for eating chicken again.

He really could not explain why he loved it do much. It was just, all the different textures chicken could have and all the different shapes. Also you could brighten up every meal with it. He wasn't the biggest fan of salad but with chicken he'd happily eat it. Which is why Kyle would make a chicken salad from time to time just to get him to eat some vegetables. 

There he sat. A blissful expression on his face accompanied by a little smile. His love for chicken was almost as big as his love for Kyle.

But don't tell Kyle that.

-

After the interview was done Kyle and Dan went home together. Kyle loved his weirdo of a boyfriend to death. And he chuckled when he thought back to Dan blurting out he loved chicken. 

"You were somewhere else completely with you mind during the interview, weren't you babe?" Kyle asked him endearingly, laying his hand on Dan's thigh.

Dan sighed, "yeah. Those questions were so boring though. I couldn't be bothered to answer them. So I let my mind wonder."

"Good thing you said that and didn't tell him how much you love giving me head, right?" Kyle grinned at his boyfriend.

"Oh my god, Kyle. Really?" Dan exclaimed, "sometimes I really don't know why I'm with you.."

"Because you loooove me," Kyle kept teasing.

"But maybe not as much as I love chicken though," he mused, grinning back at Kyle who started pouting at Dan's comment. 

They arrived at the apartment. Entering, Dan yawned and walked straight to the bedroom. 

"I don't know about you but I need a nap after this week of boring interviews," Dan sighed, toeing off his shoes and collapsing on the bed.

"Sure, it's not as if we have answered all those questions for you. Take your nap I will make dinner."

Kyle went back to the kitchen. He turned the radio on and looked in the fridge to see what they could eat.

He knew there was chicken. After Dan's little confession to the interviewer this afternoon he wanted to make his boyfriend a nice home cooked meal with his favourites. 

He decided to make seasoned chicken breast with green beans and mashed potatoes. It wasn't that difficult but then he could focus all his energy on perfecting that chicken. And he wasn't that good of a cook either. So he took every opportunity to make it easier for himself.

One time the only thing he needed to do was heat up a pizza in the oven. But he fell asleep while waiting for the pizza to be finished. He woke up from the smoke alarm beeping, smoke filling the kitchen and his pizza burned black. 

That's how good of a cook he was. So he needed all his attention to make his boyfriend the perfect dinner.

He started with seasoning the chicken  The green beans came out of a can and the mashed potatoes came out of a sachet too, the only thing he needed to do is mix with boiling water. Nothing could go wrong there.

No, the only thing he needed to worry about was the chicken. 

And it all went well. He let the meat rest for a little while and after that he seared it on a high temperature in the pan, turning the heat down so it could cook in the middle too.

There was this awesome song on the radio, so he turned it up, dancing along to the music at his best abilities. He wasn't as bad as Dan but he wouldn't ever say he was good at it. It was probably a good thing no one could see him right now.

He got absorbed by the song and his dancing so much he forgot about the dinner he was making. The next song was even more of banger and he turned the radio up even more. 

"Mate!" Dan screamed at him after the third song. Which startled Kyle who reacted as if he was bit by a snake. 

He turned the music down, facing Dan, " Babe! You scared the hell out of me man!" 

"Well. I think that's not your biggest concern here," Dan answered as he pointed at the pan with the chicken in them.

Kyle followed his fingers with his gaze, his eyes widening when he saw what was going on.

Immediately he turned the stove off and moving the pan from the heat. 

They both looked at the pan, Kyle groaning as he noticed the damage. It wasn't totally ruined but both of the chicken breast were blackened on one side. 

"Oh god. I should have just ordered KFC. I knew this would go wrong."

"Don't feel so sorry for yourself babe. It really can be saved. You go warm the green beans and make the mashed potatoes, I'll make something of the chicken. It isn't totally lost."

"Sure," Kyle grumbled. He was just really annoyed that his surprise got ruined.

But they both got to work and after a little while they had to plates full of dinner. 

They sat down at the table to eat. Kyle still feeling a bit sorry for himself. 

But when he saw Dan eat his chicken with a big smile on his face, he decided he just had to get over himself. 

"Dude, even if it's half burned I love to eat chicken. But not as much as I love you." 

"Yeah. Well. You don't have to get all mushy now, but I guess I love you too." 

"So much you'll go with me to KFC tonight. Because no way this dinner will still my hunger," Dan grinned and he planted a kiss on his boyfriends cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss eating chicken.


End file.
